


Late Night Calls to Michelle Jones

by Wren_Luvs_Marvel



Series: The Chronicles of the Bookworm and Spider-Man [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, ned is just trying his best, peter and michelle like each other so much and its so obvious, stupid stupid kids, they're very oblivious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_Luvs_Marvel/pseuds/Wren_Luvs_Marvel
Summary: Michelle Jones was going to murder Peter Parker. Who calls someone at three in the morning? Though she refuses to admit it, she starts to enjoy these calls and looks forward to them. Maybe she can learn to be friends with this lame boy.





	Late Night Calls to Michelle Jones

_**Day One - Chasing Cars:** _

 

MJ turned over in bed, scowling at her phone that had awoken her. What was Parker doing calling her at 3am?

  
  
“Peter?” Her voice rasped out, not adjusted to being awake just yet.

  
  
“ _We’ll do it all. Everything. On our own._ ” Peter’s nervous and squeaky voice softly sang through the phone.

  
“What the actual fuck Parker? It’s three in the morning.”

  
  
“ _We don’t need, anything, or anyone._ ”

  
  
“Are you singing Snow Patrol?”

  
  
“ _If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ ”

  
  
“Why are you singing Chasing Cars to me at 3:02am? We have decathlon tomorrow morning.”

  
  
MJ sat up in bed, her messy curls all over the place. She reached around for her glasses, grabbing blindly until she found them. She yawned, shoving her glasses onto her face.

  
  
“ _I don’t quite know, how to say, how I feel._ ”

  
  
“Parker, are you serenading me at three n the morning?”

  
  
The phone hung up. MJ sat there not exactly knowing what happened. She laid back in bed, sighing. Fucking Peter Parker was a mystery.

 

_**Day Two - Peach Scone:** _

 

Again, three o’clock on the dot. MJ was going to block Parker if he called her this early one more time. She answers, bringing her phone up to her ear.

 

“Parker, I swear to God, if you start singing to me again-“

 

“Oooh, listen up!”

 

MJ nearly fell out of bed, not expecting Parker to be so chipper at three in the morning.

 

“What the fuck, Parker? Do not talk that loud, it’s barely three-“

 

“ _Young man, is a, is a, young man. He writes stories. He’s a writer, little writer boy. He falls in love with a girl, girl already has a boyfriend._ ”

 

“What is this song about?”

 

“Shush, MJ. I’m singing.”

 

“What are you even singing?”

 

“It’s called Peach Scone.”

 

MJ sighs, putting her hand behind her head, yawning.

 

“Well, then continue. The sooner you finish the song, the quicker I get back to sleep.”

 

MJ could hear Peter clear his throat. He continued on with the song, some parts of it making her laugh. Some making her want to go and make sure he’s okay. She didn’t hate the song, she was just confused due to the fact it was three in the morning.

 

“ _…-maybe it’s the thought of not being so alone!_ ”

 

“Peter! Morgan’s trying to sleep!” A voice called, Peter panicking and putting his phone down.

 

“Sorry Pepper!”

 

“Pepper? As in Potts-Stark?”

 

“Shhh, I’m not done with my song. Save questions until the end.”

 

“Peter, are you drunk?”

 

“ _I love the thought of being with you, but maybe it’s the thought of not being so alone!_ ”

 

The phone line clicked, ending the call, leaving MJ very confused. Was he drunk? Why was he with Pepper Potts-Stark this early in the morning?

 

Whatever Peter Parker is, he sure isn’t normal.

 

_**Day Three - Training Wheels:** _

 

MJ had woken up by 2:30. She was sat up in bed, drinking her hot chocolate. Her glasses on her face, her phone on its charger nearby. She wouldn’t be surprised by Peter Parker tonight.

 

Three in the morning, her phone rang. She picked her phone up.

 

“What’s the song for today Peter?”

 

“ _Love everything you do, when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do.”_

 

“To be fair, Peter, you do a lot of stupid shit. Like starting these calls for example.”

 

“ _Wanna ride my bike with you, fully undressed-”_

 

“Hey, I’m alright with you calling me at three in the morning, but don’t sing sappy, sexy, or suicidal songs please.”

 

“Sorry, I just sing what I hear last.”

 

“But why are you calling me three?”

 

“I get home at three.”

 

“Get home from what?”

 

“Tutoring…?”

 

“Tutoring? Ending at three in the morning?”

 

“ _Letting go, letting go. Telling you things you already know.”_

 

MJ chuckled, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. For being as observant as she was, she really didn’t know Peter Parker all that well. They were friends now, but it didn’t mean they told each other everything. These phone calls were the most they talked without Ned around.

 

“MJ?”

 

“Yeah, Peter?”

 

“Can I tell you someth-”

 

The call dropped. MJ frowned, trying to call Peter back. Did his phone die? What was he trying to say?

 

“I’m going to kill you at school tomorrow, Parker.” MJ muttered, getting out of bed to go wash out her mug.

 

Day Nine - Skater Shawty

 

MJ held her little sister close, combing her fingers through the young girl’s hair. Cami had had another nightmare. MJ knew it happened often, especially after… the dust.

 

MJ pressed a kiss to her sister’s forehead. MJ remembered the feeling of being alone, watching her mother, her older brother, and her younger sister, all turn to dust. Then her…

 

It was just too much to think about.

 

Her phone buzzed on her bed. MJ grabbed it quickly, making sure her sister didn’t wake up. She had completely forgot about her and Peter’s nightly call.

 

She stared at his name on her phone, looking back to her sleeping sister. She hit accept and pressed the phone up to her ear.

 

“Hey, you need to stay quiet. My sister is in here with me.”

 

“ _I just want a shawty, I can fuckin’ skate with._ ”

 

MJ stifled a giggle. She had shown him that song at lunch today. He had immediately taken a liking to the song, writing it down in his notebook.

 

“ _Let’s be real, you’re just my type. You with me, it’ll feel just right-_ ”

 

“Shut up for a second. Cami’s waking up.”

 

Her little sister moved next to her, whimpering. MJ turned to her sister and shushed her gently, rubbing her shoulders lightly. She hugged her sister closer to her, her face being covered by her sister’s ringlet curls.

 

“It’s okay, Cami.” MJ mumbled into her sister’s hair. “I’m here. I’m not leaving you.”

 

“Who’s Cami?”

 

“Cami’s my little sister.”

 

“You have a sister?”

 

“Yeah, and an older brother, Caleb. He has nightmares too, but not as often as Cami does.”

 

Peter went silent for a bit after that. MJ adjusted her sister, sitting up in her bed. The silence continued.

 

This was weird. They’re phone calls were never this quiet.

 

“Peter?”

 

“Did your brother and sister… did they…?”

 

“Yeah, they disappeared. So did my mom. Then I...”

 

“Michelle...”

 

MJ felt the tension in the call shift to pity and sympathy. She could tell that Peter was trying not to hit a nerve.

 

“I was so scared, but when we got back, I had to be strong for Cami.”

 

“Michelle, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Peter, you couldn’t have done anything. You were gone too.”

 

“MJ?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I wish I could’ve been there for you.”

 

“Peter-”

 

“ _I just wanna shawty I can go on cute dates with._ ”

 

MJ let him finish the song. She felt a sharp poke from her side. She turned to Cami, who was yawning.

 

“Morning sleepyhead.” MJ ruffled her sister’s hair lovingly.

 

“Who’re you on the phone with?” Cami’s sleepy voice filled the room.

 

“A friend.” MJ grinned at her sister.

 

“Is it your friend from school? Is it Peter? You talk about him all the time.”

 

MJ could hear Peter chuckle from the other end of the call. She groaned and spat out a quick farewell to him. She hung up the phone quickly after.

 

“Cami, we’ve got to work on your ability to keep secrets.”

 

_**Day Eleven - Spider Shenanigans:** _

 

“What’s the song today, Parker?”

 

“I’m coming up with my theme song.”

 

“Theme song?”

 

“I was thinking something along the lines of: _Spider-man, Spider-man. Does whatever a spider can-_ ”

 

“Peter, are you telling me that you’re Spider-Man?”

 

MJ heard shuffling on the other line, arguing between two voices. Suddenly, Ned’s voice was yelling into her ear.

 

“PETERHASALOTTOEXPLAINTOMORROW! NIGHTMJ!”

 

The line went dead.

 

MJ blinked and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and her thumb. She guessed school would be interesting tomorrow.

 

_**Day Twelve - Fool:** _

 

Peter had gotten home late from patrol. He knew he probably had a black eye and a cut on his face, but he was too tired to go clean himself up. He laid on his bed, grabbing his phone. He had a few missed calls.

 

He actually had twelve missed calls from MJ. He checked the time in the corner of his phone.

 

 _3:59am_.

 

Shit. He was supposed to call MJ at three. He quickly dialed her number. She picked up.

 

“MJ, I’m sorry. I don’t have a song toni-”

 

A broken sob from the other end of the call filled his ears.

 

“ _I am just a fool to keep on chasin’ after nothing great. You are just a fool to keep pretendin’ that you’re lovin’ me. I don’t know where I’m supposed to go.”_

 

“Michelle, are you okay?”

 

“My mom and I got in a fight. I r-ran.”

 

“Do you need me to come and get you?”

 

“No, I’m at the cemetery.”

 

“I’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

“How?”

 

“Spider-Man, remember?”

 

A shaky sigh escaped Peter’s mouth.

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

“Peter, you don’t have to.”

 

“Yes, I do. It’s you Michelle.”

 

-

 

Peter found MJ sitting down next to a grave. She was whispering to the grave. He looked at the name on the grave, _Michael Jones_.

 

“MJ?”

 

“He died two years ago. He was a firefighter. I know it’s silly to be upset about it when there’s people like you who have been without their parents for a long time.”

 

Peter sat down silently beside MJ, holding out his hand to her. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. Michelle leaned on his shoulder. Peter reached out and wiped any remaining tears off her face.

 

“When my uncle died, my aunt and I were devastated. I had just become Spider-Man, yet I couldn’t save him. It made me realize that it doesn’t matter if I was a hero or not, sometimes heros still lose.” Peter lifted her hand and pressed a small kiss to her knuckles. “Your dad may not of had superpowers, but he was a hero. Was he proud of what he did and how he raised you and your siblings?”

 

“He always told me that he was proud of us. He told me that he was proud of me. He’s the reason that I’m at the top of our class. I want to make him proud, even if he’s not with me anymore.” MJ rubbed her eyes and yawned. “I’m sorry I dragged you out here. I should go back. My mom’s probably worried sick.”

 

MJ stood up, holding out her hand to Peter. Peter grabbed her hand and allowed her to help him up. Peter didn’t release MJ’s hand.

 

“Hey, can you stay with me for a second?” Peter whispered, squeezing her hand slightly. “There’s something I need to see.”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Peter and MJ walked for a bit, hands never leaving each others grasps. MJ whistled, the melody the same as the song she sang to him earlier. Peter hummed along, swinging their hands as they walked along.

 

“I’ve always liked that song.” Peter hummed quietly.

 

“You know that song?” MJ smirked at her friend. “I didn’t know that you were an indie fan.”

 

“Oh, I’m not. May is though. She had this song on repeat for awhile. I didn’t complain, it’s a good song. It reminds me of experiences I’ve had with…”

 

“With who?”

 

“...It’s not important.”

 

 _Liz_ was the only thought MJ could think of. Of course Peter still harbored a crush on the older girl. Liz was beautiful and amazing. How could she compete?

 

Wait, what? Why was she worried about competing? It’s Peter Parker. He was a nerd. He was lame. He was sweet. He was kind. He protected the little guy.

 

Why was she thinking these things? There was no way she liked Peter Parker. She would deal with her emotions later.

 

Peter stopped walking and took a deep breath, staring at a headstone. MJ glanced over at the stone, immediately realizing how much this meant to Peter.

 

_Anthony Edward Potts-Stark_

_May 29, 1970-April 26, 2023_

_Genius, Billionaire, Inventor,_

_Earth’s Greatest Defender,_

_Father._

 

Peter stared at the headstone, the first time he’d seen it since the funeral. He knew that it had been an empty casket. Tony had been cremated, a request from his will. Pepper had requested this headstone so everyday citizens could say thank you for everything Tony had done.

 

“You remember when I went to Germany?” Words tumbled out of Peter’s mouth, as if he had no control of them. “Tony made sure I was comfortable. Sure, he may not have wanted to deal with me at first, but I grew on him. I got hurt in during the fight and he made me stay down, ensuring my safety.

 

“The first thing he did when everyone came back, was hug me. He actually hugged me. Then not even twenty minutes later, I was kneeling next to him, begging him not to die.”

 

Peter kneeled beside the headstone, knowing this was useless. MJ got down next to him, holding his hand tight.

 

“Why do I always lose the people I love?” Peter whispered, turning to MJ. “I lose everyone. I lost my mom and dad, I lost my Uncle Ben. Now I lost Tony.”

 

“Peter-”

 

“Sure, I still have May, Pepper, and Morgan. I can’t lose them.” He began to shake, MJ doing her best to try and calm him down.

 

“Peter, they’re not going anywhere. May would never leave you if she had any say. Pepper and Morgan would never abandon you. Pepper thinks of you as a son, and Morgan knows you as her big brother.” MJ mumbled, beginning to hold the superpowered boy. “And you have Ned.”

 

Peter sniffled, using his free hand to wipe off his face. MJ was waiting next him silently, letting him go through his motions. Peter turned to MJ, standing up, pulling her with him.

 

“Let’s get you home.” Peter smiled, leading her out of the cemetery silently.

 

The two walked along the busy and bustling streets of late night Queens. MJ and Peter chatting as they walked, smiles never leaving their faces. Soon, much to the dismay of both teenagers, they reached MJ’s apartment complex.

 

They stood at the entrance to the complex, staring at each other, but neither knowing what to say to each other.

 

“Thank you.” MJ started, wringing her hands. “What you did was really sweet. You know, coming to make sure that I wasn’t alone.”

 

“Thank you for staying with me after.” Peter chuckled sadly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “You should head inside. Your mom and siblings are going to eventually notice that you’re gone.”

 

MJ nodded, turning to her door, pulling out her keys to access the building. She turned the key in the lock, opening the door. She started to walk through the door and Peter started walking off.

 

“Peter?” MJ called out to her friend. Peter walked back over to her, obviously confused.

 

“Yeah, MJ?”

 

“I just wanted to say that you’ll always have me.” MJ pressed quick kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Have a goodnight.”

 

MJ walked into her building, leaving Peter alone outside. Peter stared blankly at the building, until a passerby ran into him, shouting at the boy to not stop walking. Peter shook his head and started the walk to his apartment, not wanting to risk his identity.

 

A smile was plastered on the young boys face. He couldn’t wait to call her at three the next night.

 

_“Call me on the phone at three, I talk to you while half asleep,_

_Complaining 'bout your mother so I take you to the cemetery_

_Rant to me I like the sound, I like your voice…_

 

_I like your mouth.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol  
> Peach Scone - Hobo Johnson  
> Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez  
> Skater Shawty - Crisaunt  
> Fool - Cavetown


End file.
